


"I Can't Lose Him."

by ohstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars
Summary: Steve Rogers had gotten out of the superhero game so he didn't have to risk his life every day. He put hung up his shield and settled down with Bucky in a remote location.Until he finds out Iron Man and the War Machine have been captured via a news anchor.





	"I Can't Lose Him."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourselenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABES! 
> 
> It's a day early, but we talked about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, even if its a bit angsty. 
> 
> (and maybe realize the secret message..... think about it)
> 
> Anyway LOVE YOU

Steve squirmed on the couch, eyes transfixed on the screen in front of him as he fiddled with the string attached to his chest. It was a soft red, braided with blue and gold strands as it hung from the center of his bare chest, where the star would go had he been in uniform.

Bucky raised an eyebrow; he was leaning against the kitchen’s archway, arms and ankles crossed as he watched Steve who sat only a few feet ahead. “You alright there, Rogers?”

“No,” Steve huffed, eyes flickering across the screen. “Nobody’s telling me anything.” 

“This is what happens when you become a fugitive of society,” Bucky said as he pushed himself off the wall. “Put his string down, you’re going to fray it,” he tsked. 

Steve glanced down at his chest, where the string was pulled taut by as the few inches twisted around his fingers. He let it fall between his pectorals, the end of the string gracing his chest. 

Bucky sat down beside him and pulled Steve’s head into his chest, his arms - metal and flesh alike - wrapping around the warm body. 

“I’m scared, Buck,” Steve whispered, his lips brushing against the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt. 

“I know,” Bucky sighed. He brought one hand up to Steve’s head, cradling it against him as he reached over to the remote. With a press of a button, Bucky cut off the news anchor and the screen flipped over to a commercial for toothpaste. “He’s going to be okay, Stevie. You know him. He’s not going to let something like this get him down.”

Steve curled further into Bucky as their legs tangled together on the ottoman in front of them. Their pale feet crossed over one another, the red strings on their ankles molding together like magnets as soon as they were close enough. 

Bucky hummed as he ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I was like watching that,” he mumbled, words barely intelligible over the rumble of his own voice. 

“Like watching what?” Steve’s muffled voice asked. He turned his face further into Bucky’s chest, hiding away from the world. 

“Our strings,” Bucky started, “it always amazes me, watching them form one solid string out of two.” 

Steve’s arms snaked their way around Bucky’s middle, pulling them tighter together. “That’s why it’s a soulmate string, dumbass.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He let the silence worm its way around them, letting it ease the tension out of Steve’s shoulders. 

“I can’t lose him, Buck,” Steve cried. “I gotta do something.” 

“Oh, babe, I know,” Bucky soothed. “But unless you want to take up the shield again, you’re stuck waiting and watching like the rest of the world.” 

Steve pulled away, already gnawing at his lip. He glanced down at Bucky, his eyes squinted in deep thought. 

Bucky straightened up slowly, his brow furrowed. “What are you thinking?” Bucky asked hesitantly. 

“That it might not be a bad idea.” Steve was already standing up, heading down the hallway to their bedroom.

“Whoa, hold on,” Bucky called, shooting up from his seat to follow Steve. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To find him, Buck,” Steve said over his shoulder. He swung open their closet doors and riffled through to find a suit. He pulled out his old Captain America suit and kicked the shield up into the air, catching it on his wrist. “I can’t sit here and wait to see if they save him,” Steve started, “so I’m going to save him myself.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why the hell do I even talk around you? Giving you ideas and shit. You’re too reckless for your own good, Rogers.” 

Steve grinned at him as he moved to get dressed, tucking all of his strings, colorful and black, into the safety of his clothes. “You love me, Buck.”

Bucky moved to the closet and grabbed his own suit. He reached over to the back wall and pressed a button. On the opposite side of the room, the paintings of Sarah Rogers and Winifred Barnes swung open, revealing a secret compartment filled with Bucky’s weapons. “Guess I’m going with.”

“Might as well call Sam while you’re at it,” Steve said as he tied his boots. 

  
  
  


Tony struggled against the confines of the metal cuffs attached to his arms and wrists. His eyes flickered back and forth, collecting data and information for his brain to use for their escape. He just needed to figure out a way to get that metal oil can a few feet closer and then grab the rod on the opposite wall-

“Tony,” Rhodey sighed, “you need to relax and save your energy.” 

“We’re literally chained spread eagle to a brick wall and you want me to relax?” Tony scoffed.

Rhodey smirked, craning his neck to look at Tony. “This isn’t the first time either of us has been chained, Stark, and you know that. Try and forget where we are. Breathe a little. We can figure out what to do easier with calm minds.” 

Tony rolled his eyes but sighed. Rhodey was always right. His head lolled to the side as he watched the red string between them sway. Their palms were only a foot away, with the glittery red string drooping from palm to palm. His eyes shifted to his other wrist, chained to the wall.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Rhodey whispered into the cold, damp air. 

“You always know what I’m thinking,” Tony huffed. 

“It’s what I do best,” Rhodey sighed. “But there’s no way you’re getting out of that with just your nail.”

Tony struggled against the chains again. 

“Tony, dude, it’s been six hours.”

“Six hours too long.” Tony’s head thumped against the grimy wall. “We should be out of here by now.”

Rhodey gave him a small smile. “They’ll come for us-”

The far wall exploded, bricks and dust evaporating to highlight two silhouettes: a man with a gun and a man with a shield. 

Tony looked to Rhodey with a knowing grin. 

“Shut up.” 

Steve stepped out of the dust and slung his shield over his back. He grinned. “Tony, I knew you were kinky, but this is next level.” 

“We were waiting for you, come over and let me show you what you won,” Tony said.

“I don’t know. Whatcha think Buck? Think we should make him stay up there?” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow; he was unhooking Rhodey. “You could always tear the chains off the wall and keep him tied up. Maybe he’ll stay out of trouble for once.”

Rhodey snickered. “Yeah, sure, have you met Tony Stark?”

“Hey,” Tony whined. 

Steve shook his head and tore the chains off Tony’s wrists. “Let’s get out of here.”

  
  
  


Tony crossed his legs as he tapped away on a tablet. 

Steve sat down beside him and cleared his throat. 

“You alright, old man?” Tony asked, glancing up at the soldier.

“I should be asking you that. You’re the one who was kidnapped and held hostage. Again,” Steve said softly.

Tony set down his tablet and shrugged. “One of the many perks of being Tony Stark,” he chuckled. 

Steve shook his head. “You can’t live like this, Tony.”

“I always end up okay in the end.” 

“Tony,  _ I _ can’t live like this,” Steve whispered, looking up at him. He lifted up his hand and played with the string through his shirt, the outline peeking through the fabric. 

Tony’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Steve bit his lip. “I don’t want to lose you,” he mumbled. “We’re- God, Stark, you mean more to me than I could say.” He motioned to the string. “It’s not like we got these for no reason. Hell, you should have seen me before we showed up. I had to find out from a newscast that you were in trouble. From a  _ newscast _ and I was scared shitless. Here I am, retired and out of the loop, and you get yourself in trouble.”

“But I’m good now,” Tony said.

“Now,” Steve continued, “but you weren’t an hour ago. Who knows what could have happened if we hadn't stepped in.” He shook his head and leveled Tony with his eyebrows of disappointment. “Tony, I’m telling you, I can’t lose you.” 

“Are you trying to tell me you care about me?” Tony asked with a smile. 

“You’re the worst, Stark.” 

Tony laughed, head was thrown back and eyes crinkled. He clapped Steve on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He could feel the string on his chest twitching from how close it was to it’s match, just below his arc reactor. 

Steve held him tight, arms wrapped around Tony’s shoulders. “In all seriousness, though. Tony, you’re too important for this world to be as reckless as you are. And yes, I realize the irony of me saying that,” he sighed. 

“You are the man with a vendetta against parachutes,” Tony mumbled. 

“I am not,” Steve chuckled. “I like parachutes, but only if I have a wide drop zone.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but his arms tightened around Steve. 

Steve’s hand cradled Tony’s head in his neck and tucked his own nose in Tony’s neck. “You’re like a brother to me, Tony. You’re one of my best friends and I just want you to be okay, to be safe. I’m so fucking proud of everything you’ve accomplished in life, but now its time to slow down. You’ve got people to think about: Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, your future family, me, the Avengers… Everyone cares about you and no one wants to see you get hurt.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony whispered.

Steve patted his back. “I can’t lose you, man,” he said again. 

They sat there, in the corner of the quinjet and held each other. 

“Hey, Steve?” 

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?” 

“Yeah, I love you, too, Stark.” 


End file.
